The Touch-Tone dial system has become the standard dialing system for conventional telephones, largely replacing the older rotary dial. The standard touch-tone dials have the push-buttons arranged in a rectangular matrix pattern. Each button activates a switch to energize a tone generator of unique frequency. In addition, the push-buttons are arranged to activate a common switch for disconnecting the transmitter while a tone generator is operating. The common switch is operated through a matrix of rods, one for each column and row of buttons. These rods are rotated by the push-buttons through cams. The rod and cam linkage assembly is relatively complex, costly to assemble, and bulky in its implementation. Furthermore, there is a need for touch tone push-button dials which are arranged in the more conventional circular configuration of the rotary dial. The common switch operating arrangement of the matrix assembly is not readily adaptable to a rotary push-button configuration.